Double locking snap hooks are commonly used to connect a safety line relative to a load or a person. Typically, the closed loop end is secured to the safety line and the hook end is secured to a support structure. When used in this manner, tension in the safety line sets the hook end against the support structure and the gate portion of the hook end is not required to carry the load on the safety line.
Sometimes, however, users of snap hooks are inclined to wrap the safety line about the support structure and then connect the hook end to an intermediate portion of the safety line. This deviation from recommended operating procedure may cause the safety line to bear against the gate portion of the hook portion and/or may cause the gate portion of the snap hook to bear against the support structure. Under such circumstances, a fall arrest event may impart excessive force on the gate portion resulting in failure of the hook.